


The Prom

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 23 PromDress? Check. Tux? Check. Date? Check.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	The Prom

Marinette walked through the American high school gym. 

Her long dress swished behind her as she looked around for someone. 

Her grin widened when she noticed her boyfriend enter the gym and freeze when he saw her. 

She walked up to him and grabbed his arm with a crooked smile, "Let's dance, Tim." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
